Electrical switches are used in myriad systems and environments, and typically operate to open and close an electrical circuit by moving one or more contacts between contact positions. Although electrical switches vary in configuration, one particular type of switch that is relatively popular is a snap action switch. A snap action switch is configured, in response to application and removal of an actuation force, to move, with snap-action, between contact positions.
Snap action switches are fairly robust, reliable, and relatively inexpensive. However, these types of switches are typically not manufactured to be activated by extremely hot actuators. Thus, snap action switches may be prohibited from use in systems which may actuate the using to relatively high temperature methods. This can result in designers using relatively expensive switches in such systems, which can increase overall system costs.
Hence, there is a need for a snap action switch that can be used in systems which may actuate the switch using relatively high temperature methods. The present invention addresses at least this need.